The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and, more particularly, to a device designed to strengthen or rehabilitate neck muscles surrounding the cervical spine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the known devices used in the prior art for exercising the human neck, involves the use of a series of straps of cloth material which are sewn or otherwise secured together to form a hat-like pocket for cradling the head of the person whose neck is to be exercised. Portions of the straps are arranged to depend from the hat portion of this prior art device so as to extend substantially below the neck and shoulders of the person performing a neck exercise routine but not, typically, below the waist of such user. The ends of such straps terminate in loops for anchoring suitable weighted objects thereto.
The use of this prior art neck exercising device involves placing the hat portion over the head of the person whose neck is to be exercised, affixing one or more weighted objects to the looped portions of the depending straps and thereafter moving the neck up and down and side to side. The weighted objects provide a constant pull or "force" which is transmitted to the user's neck via the depending straps and the hat structure formed by the sewn straps. The neck is thereby exercised along with the muscles of the human body which are associated with the movement of the human neck. At least one deficiency with this prior art device lies in the inability of the user to comfortably stand up and exercise his neck; the contact of the weighted objects with his body is in some cases intolerable and in other cases, simply a nuisance and a source of irritation.
Another prior art neck exercising device includes an upright frame capable of surrounding the upper torso of a person. This device includes: a pair of handles manual gripping of the frame, a plurality of weighted objects, and some flexible ropes. One end of each rope is secured to one of the weighted objects. The device further includes guide means secured to a frame for guiding each of the plurality of ropes; means for securing the ropes to the weighted objects; and means for securing the unattached ends of the ropes to the head of the person using the device.
The use of this prior art device relies on movements of the weights which are intended to strengthen the neck. This device, however, can present problems when used by patients with a herniated disc. The weights can cause additional compression of the cervical spine and therefore, possibly exacerbate the injuries of the cervical spine. In addition, the use of the frame is cumbersome and a nuisance.
At this time, there is a continuing need for a device for exercising the cervical spine as it relates to rehabilitation of injuries to the cervical spine, deformities of the cervical spine and disease of the spine affecting the neck area. There is also a need for strengthening soft tissues and ligamentous tissues, such as the anterior, posterior and left and right lateral longitudinal ligaments of the cervical spine. A device is especially needed when these areas have been exposed to trauma and injury has resulted. A device is also needed for those people suffering from a weakness in the cervical spine from other causes other than trauma. Especially needed is a device which can address the above needs while depending solely on isotonic responses (without weights) to natural movements, and allows the person to use the device while engaging in almost any type of activity. Such a device would an improvement over the prior art and is described herein.